


Catharsis

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lots of it, M/M, Verbal Abuse, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux was conditioned from the start to refrain from crying. And so, when Ren manages to rile him up, he can't seem to stop.Fill for kyluxhardkinks prompt! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but fun fill to write, hope you'll enjoy it. <3

Oh, how the tables have turned.  
They both failed, and yet Ren was trying his damnest not to succumb to sadness, and rather fuel his rage and the best opportunity approached when he noticed General Hux, while the fiery-haired man entered the medbay to, most likely, insult him.  
It was always like that with their endless, pointless bickering. And they both did their best to stand proud against the other's assault.  
Not this time.   
He'll make the other weep.

"Did you come over to insult me, General?" he managed, as he was attended to by medical droids. These automatons were designed to take the best care of him while treating such wounds, and he was grateful for that, as they wouldn't comment or spread ill information that'd most likely spill between the two men.  
Hux stopped in his tracks, a few steps beside Kylo Ren's bed, as he was sitting on its edge, chest naked and bandaged, still breathing heavily but slowly calming down as he wanted to subdue any remaining weakness.  
General Hux opened his mouth and closed it, as he'd only speak to confirm Ren's words, and he won't do such a thing.

"It's hard to be original, when your best creation just crumbled" he continued, voice even, with a growing spill of venom underneath the veneer of calm. "How did it feel, General? Or should I say... Armitage?" he asked, and he knew he hit the right spot, jabbed Hux right underneath his ribcage and made him squirm.  
Twitch invaded Hux's plush lips.

"Don't you dare..." he began, but his voice began to fade slowly, as he knew that Ren was right. And he will be right about everything that he's going to say.

"Did your chest tighten? Have you ever felt like this before?" he asked, as the medical droids applied last set of bandages and began to disperse. "Or is the heartless Armitage Hux the only one that's visible to the world?" he continued, as he stood up and supressed a groan.  
Hux remained in place, even though he wasn't sure if it was thanks to his own will or Ren's abilities.

"Did you cry? Just like when your father insulted you?" he added, feeling more and more cruel, probing Hux's brain further. It was in shambles after the destruction of the Starkiller base and it was obvious that Hux came over to blame it all on Ren. Well, he won't have any of it. "Weak-minded. Thin as a slip of paper. Won't amount to anything. Ah" he tilted his head as found the right spot, that in other times might've made him feel even sorry for his co-commander. "Bastard. Never knew who your mother was. Illegitimate child but a child nonetheless" he now loomed over the other, and it sent shivers down his spine as he noticed how the whole of Hux's trembled. "How does it feel when you can't even do that?' he leaned in, brushing his lips against Hux's ear.

"Disgrace" he hissed, as his hand moved to press against the front of Hux's pants. "Does your father know?"

His heartbeat quickened when he was able to elicit a whimper from the other. Such a rare and beautiful thing to hear.

"Ren, stop-" he finally begged, and it was music to Kylo's ears.

He pulled away slightly, and his gaze was fixated on Hux's shivering frame, on his reddened face as tears started to gather in his glistering eyes.  
It was a sight that he'll summon in his mind while he'd pleasure himself, as Hux wept, fat tears running down his cheeks, gathering on his chin and dripping on the crisp uniform, his lips contorted from internal turmoil.  
His cheeks flushed, and a choked sound escaped him as he leaned forward, onto Ren's frame, so familiar and yet so distant now, cold and not like he wanted to remember it.  
Ren remained motionless, his hands firmly on his sides and he felt the tremors that shook Hux's frame, the wails that escaped his tightened throat.   
The droids were still working about, silent and ignoring them both, as Ren lost count of how long they stood like this.  
He felt like he'll have to make it up to Hux, somehow, but now it was not the time or place.   
He almost felt like the other needed this, as the redhead rolled his forehead into Ren's collarbone.  
They both held their composure for too long, before the Order, before Snoke, before themselves and Ren almost envied the slimmer man, still weeping against him, his throat too sore from howling as pathetic whimpers escaped him.  
It seemed cathartic and Ren knew that after his own failure he'll have to endure his own cleansing as well.  
He felt like he was looking forward to it now.


End file.
